


19 Years Later (or Epilogue, Part 2)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years after graduating from Hogwarts, what are these two up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 Years Later (or Epilogue, Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Check out those kids names. If you guess how I came up with them (and that should be super easy), I'll write you a fic in this universe.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy smiled as he watched his husband play with his two beautiful children. It was hard to believe that he had been married to his best friend for nearly 13 years now, and even harder to believe that his youngest child was already three years old. 

Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy looked up from the game he was playing with his children and smiled at his husband. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before the blond's attention was drawn back to the game in front of him. He smiled sweetly at his children and wondered how he could possibly be so lucky.

Rosily Lurie Potter-Malfoy would be five years old in just a few short weeks. She had long flowing blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Jamius Severion, the three year old, had piercing silver-gray eyes and messy black hair. While Albus wasn't a biological parent, their children certainly looked a lot like him, thanks to his sister's help. Scorpius had been pleasantly surprised when neither child had been born with red hair.

Albus sighed contentedly and moved to sit next to his husband on the floor. He wrapped an arm around the other Gryffindor's waist and planted a sweet kiss on Scorpius's lips. “Eww...” Rosily groaned. Albus and Scorpius laughed and pulled their children in for a big group hug.


End file.
